Syrinxia
The Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia is a relatively large, safe nation, renowned for its High-Quality Wines. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 640 are ruled by Ayatollah Geddy Lee, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it concentrates mainly on Defence, although Social Welfare and Commerce are on the agenda. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 15%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Information Technology industry, followed by Fur Trading and Wine Exports. Cars are banned from built-up areas, citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages, and heavy industry must go to expensive lengths to dispose of waste and avoid even more costly cleanup costs. Crime is relatively low, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Syrinxya's national animal is the Velociraptor and its currency is the Xanadu (also known as the Canadian). Its citizens are primarily of Jewish ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Syrinxia work diligently to produce Furs and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Syrinxia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Syrinxia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Syrinxia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. The government of Syrinxia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Antarctica has been inhabited by penguins since pre-historic times and recent discoveries have begun to shed light upon an ancient culture, who established the first organized republic in the continent. The written history of Syrinxia (Formerly called Mengozenopia before 1881) begins in about AD 1221 with the Pseudoscientologian civilization, followed by the Chingadeers. The arrival of the Whoos in the early 13th century and the establishing of the Led Zeppelin dynasty (1348-1881) culminated in the first Antarctic Empire. The Zepps are credited with the foundation of then Mangozenopia as a nation and empire, and established the first Antarctic empire, the largest of its day until Jimmy the Page established a unified empire of the Whoos and Zepps leading to the Dyermaker Empire (1666-1881), founded by Jimmy the Page. The Dyermaker Empire was an awe-inspiring nation, renowned for its astounding buildings and sculptures, like the Stairway To Heaven, which was eventually converted into the Temples of Syrinx and the core of the Capital city of Syrinxia after the Hallowed Revolution of 1874. Into the Revolution (1869-1874) Into the leading years to the revolution, civil unrest and political instability plagued the Empire. Thousands of Cults were recruiting people, all encouraging them to rise and overthrow the Led Zeppelin Dynasty. One of these prominent cults was the Communist Club of the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx, whose leaders are immortal humans called: Ayatollah Geddy Lee, Supreme Mullah Alex Lifeson, and High Priest of the Red Star Neil Peart. By 1868, the Cult already had around 300 followers. When the ruling monarchs, Jimmy the Page, and Robert the Plant attempted to declare Martial Law accross the empire in december 1873, mass riots and shootouts sparked throughout the entire continent. Even the already underequipped Imperial Armed forces were no match for the rebels. The first to reach the Capital, was Geddy Lee and his cronies, who surrounded the Stairway To Heaven Complex, and held it off for 3 months, leaving those inside to starve and sicken into submission. After those dreadful 3 months. On March of 1874, the Ruling Monarchs sent a message to Geddy, saying that they finally surrendered. Minutes after, Geddy and hundreds of his followers storm the temples, only to find extremely malnourished people, and that the rulers have escaped into exile. After Geddy seized power, his first order was to rename the Stairway to Heaven into the currently known Temples of Syrinx. During the next 6 to 7 years, the country would spark on and off small rebellions, and 2 major revolutions, which Geddy managed to survive whilst in power. and by 21 December of 1881, Geddy had established a stable regime, in which he could play a role around the continent (which was now split up due to the collapse of the Zeppelin Dynasty), and eventually the world. Newly established regime Immediately after the Priests officially established, they demanded for the turning over of Jimmy the Page, and Robert the Plant, in order to prosecute them in their Hallowed Halls (Supreme Court}. Until now, the orders have not been complied to. To this day, They have ruled the Antarctic Nation with relative stability for the most part. Their policies revolve around human idealism, and perception of the witness, the wit, the spirit and the spit. So in spite of completely disallowing government protests, they allow freedom of speech and have an open-border policy. The Hallowed Wars of Syrinx At the Beginning of the year 2007, The once-all-possessing Syrinxian Empire fell into an economic black hole, which nearly put the country in bankruptcy. In Response, Ayatollah Geddy announces that he would begin a crusade on cause of his nation and for the purpose of saving other nations' souls. The first nation to be declared war upon was the small nation of Neo Anglia. Unbeknownst to Geddy, this nation was a member of a prevalent alliance known as the AOB, which, on top of that, was ally of the NpO, which Geddy had unintentionally joined. During a brief Period of time, Syrinxia went on a warring rampage on other nations, including, but not limited to, Spartha, City of Atlantis, and Electric Ladyland. On 23 March, Geddy and the Priests received a referendum, ordering them to pull the troops off of the above mentioned nations. At first Geddy did not comply. Within a couple of days, a group of nations from the AOB sent their militaries and punded the capital with bombs and heavy artillery. There were massive Syrinxian Casualties. The last nation to withdraw from Syrinxia, was the Dukedom of Musillone, which dealt the final and fatal blow to the country.There was little the priests could do but to see the mass riots around the temple. a few days later, the Communist Party of Syrinx was toppled, deposing the Priests from Power. During their Exile, Geddy swore to end the Hallowed Wars and to compensate the weak nations it attacked.